A Few Small Bruises
by MinervaGirl8
Summary: Her body was covered in bruises and scratches. Minerva claims it is a result of her love making with Severus but Poppy calls it abusive and believes her best friend is being raped by Severus. What lengths with Poppy go to protect Minerva? Is is really just rough sex or is it more than that? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**First MM/SS story that I am posting. It is a bit dark but interesting. It would go anyway. Smut later, I promise :)**_

The sight before her sickened her; she didn't know how to react. This must be why Minerva refused to come in for her usual check ups. the bruising was horrific and to think that Minerva was allowing this to happen.

"Minerva...what is Merlin's name!" Minerva stook stark naked in front of her best friend with her body checkered with black and blue marks.

"Poppy you promised. My personal affairs are of no concern to you. You wanted me to come in for a regular check up and a review of my Animagus charts...that is it. My intimate life is private." Minerva grabbed her robes and began to redress. Her voice was stern and pushy.

"Of no concern, you are my best friend! You used to tell me everything. And you call what I just saw part of your intimate life! It looks like he is raping you...it needs to stop, it isn't healthy." Poppy's face was sullen and hurt.

"Enough! Either finish the exam or let me leave. I don't want to hear another word about this matter."

"Fine, but I am telling Albus that you are required to come in for weekly visits. Don't argue, I will not let this matter go. If these get worse I will report Severus to the Ministry for sexual assault and battery. Figure it out Minerva before I do." Poppy handed her the form of her examination and left the woman to redress.

Minerva rubbed her temples..this wasn't how it was supposed to go and she knew Poppy wasn't going to understand. The pain wasn't on purpose, it was part of pleasure. There was nothing to do but dress and talk to her rough lover. They would have to tone things down until Poppy and Albus got off their back.

* * *

"Minerva, please!" a low voice called after the retreating figure. Minerva kept her fast stride into the bathroom and she quickly closed the door. She was confused and angry. The last thing she wanted to do was to explain to her lover what happened today.

"Min, what's the matter? Did I upset you?" Severus tried to kiss her passionately when she came to his rooms but she had pushed him away. He saw a black anger in her eyes. "Can I come in?" He heard the toilet flush and the sink running. A little click allowed the door to be opened by him.

Internally Minerva didn't want him to know Poppy saw the bruising but she knew she had to tell him if they were going to stop with the rough lovemaking. Severus slowly opened the door and stood behind the tall, beautiful woman. His hands caresses her shoulders and his lips kissed her neck and her nibbled a bit on her ear. "Baby, what's the matter?"

"I had a check up and Poppy was criticizing us. She saw a few bruises and scratches. Poppy says that you are raping me and that if the bruises don't go away she was going to report you. Also she has informed Albus of our love life. Bloody fool telling me what to do and trying to control my life!" Minerva's body tensed and her breathing hard.

"Love, she is worried and she is your best friend. It will pass. I promise you this won't be an issue. I will speak with Albus and we can take it easy for awhile." It was like he read her mind. "OK, love?" His kisses went up to her cheek until she finally turned to face him and take his lips in her own. It was always rough and labored as if they haven't touched in years. It brought them both alive.

What was wrong with rough love and sex?

* * *

_**MinervaGirl8-Whatcha think? it was an old Fanfic I started two years ago..worth finishing? Let me know what you think dearies! HUGS! **_


	2. Chapter 2

She glanced at herself in the mirror; her bruises had turned from black to and ugly yellow color. It had been one week since she had been with her lover and the tension was high between the two of them. That first night they tried to share their bed but they were unsuccessful.

**"Love, are you coming to bed?" Minerva called from the bedroom. Her lover was sitting at the desk in the other room. He was grading school papers but it was almost midnight.**

**"Yes, I apologize. I lost track of time," he said softly, knowing that Minerva's feline like hearing would catch what he said. Pushing closed the desk drawer that held his belongings; he got to his feet and headed towards his lover's bed. Minerva had already showered and changed for bed. Part of the agreement was no more showering together so she showered at night and he showered in the morning. Severus removed his robes. To avoid temptation he left on his boxers and Minerva was wearing a nightie opposed to no clothing. **

**Severus climbed in bed, sliding close to his love and kissed her. "I love you Min."**

**"And I love you too." She turned over facing the opposite direction as Severus wrapped his arms around her waist. Minerva snuggled into the embrace. All seemed fine but small things led to more in just a few moments. Minerva interlocked fingers with his and rubbed her legs against his. Severus placed fluttering kisses on her neck and nuzzled his feet against hers. Minerva turned her head to lock lips with him and she suddenly felt something hard against the small of her back. Before they knew it he was on top of her stroking hard against her as they roughly snogged. **

**"Merlin Minerva, you are such a tease," he groaned.**

**"We lasted two minutes love, we are hopeless." She put her hands against his chest to stop him. "I don't think we can share a bed…" Her face dropped. She didn't wasn't to say no; she wanted him but the consequences would be worse. Severus rolled off of her and sighed.**

**"I'm sorry Minerva, I got carried away. I will sleep on the loveseat." He wasn't to get out of the bed when Minerva grabbed his at the waist. **

**"I can take care of that before you go-" Her hand fell down to the hard spot in his pants.**

**"Tempting, but that wouldn't be wise." He gently kissed her on the lips and migrated to the loveseat at the end of the bed.**

She missed him; she was so lonely sleeping alone. One week and she could barely handle it. They would see each other briefly at meals but they would always go opposite ways afterward. Today Minerva was supposed to meet with Poppy after dinner for a check up. Her body looked better; she hoped that Poppy would be pleased because the sexual frustration was high.

Dinner has let out and a student ran by Minerva.

"Mr. Simon, slow down this instant. Ten point from Slytherin!" Her voice was hard and bitter.

"Professor I would appreciate if you would let me discipline my own house." Snape's voice came from behind. A smirk was etched on his face.

**"**If you cannot control them, then I will Professor Snape." The student stood there, wide eyed as he was waiting for an all out fight between the teachers.

"Mr. Simon, you have already cost your house ten points, if you would also like detention then by all means continue staring." The student quickly left the two alone in the hall.

"Come…now," Minerva commanded as she led her lover to a hidden corner. Immediately they embrace, lips crashing into each other. Severus' hands quickly found the buttons to her blouse.

"We can't here love.." Minerva's breath hitched as she heard someone passing. She quickly pulled away, re-buttoning her blouse as a shrilled voice began to lecture them.

"Bloody hell, students could have seen you!" Poppy was horrified looking at the disheveled couple. "You couldn't last one week! It was only one week you randy teenagers!" The infirmary nurse pulled the man away from her best friend. "Severus, go to Albus' office and Minerva you come with me now." The lovers sneaked one quick kiss before separating as Poppy continued mumbling about the two lovebirds.

* * *

You are looking much better Minnie," Poppy remarked. She was please to see that there was no new bruising and the old ones were healing. "I noticed Severus parting for his own chambers this past week after dinner. Maybe some separation is good for the two of you." She handed Minerva her robes.

"May I ask what you mean by that?" Minerva's eyebrow rose at her friend's comment.

"You may get dressed, Min." Poppy just opened a can of worms…and she didn't know if she was ready for this argument. "And what I meant was that you and Severus are still in your honeymoon phase, a year and nine months into your relationship. You are hardly separable and when you are apart you can't handle it. I find that to be dependent and you are not the dependent kind."

"Severus and I are in a serious relationship, Poppy. Dependency, to a point, is normal." Minerva quickly was redressing. "I love him…and I know you don't like him but for my sake, try to be bloody supportive!" The last part made Poppy wince; it stung quite deep.

"For a year and nine months I have been supportive but I have seen you cry more in that time than in your whole life. Don't bloody tell you to be supportive of your relationship! You gave up your right to tell me that when you showed up here a week ago covered in bruises!"

"I love him, isn't' that enough for you?" Minerva was only a few inches from Poppy. Her eyes were dark and they were yelling face to face.

"No, not when it is obvious the relationship is physically and emotionally unhealthy!"

"You have no bloody idea what my relationship is! You are my closest friend…I cannot believe you aren't supportive of me," she said as her voice dropped. Minerva was hurt. Even though there was truth in Poppy's words, she wasn't in a position to recognize it.

"I cannot believe you aren't listening to me..." Poppy flung her hands in the air. It was like talking to a wall.

* * *

"Severus, what bring you to my office?" a cheerful voice asked. Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk with a cup of hot chocolate at his right and a book in his hands.

"Madam Pomfrey sent me and she didn't leave me with much of an option," Severus answered as he approached his boss.

"Ahh, never go against that wishes of that woman. She had talked to me the other night, leaving me with an awkward situation." Severus knew where this was going so he nodded his head as he took a seat. "Minerva was my student, mentee, and she is my friend. I ask you to respect her in all ways. Her body, mind, and spirit."

"Albus, I love her and you need to know that."

"I don't doubt that; I see the way you look at each other." Albus clasped his hands and took a deep breath. "But if I personally ever see you hurt her, lay an hand on her, or if I see any physical signs of abuse I will address you in a much harsher manner." His eyes were almost black with anger. His voice was stern and low.

"Severus felt his blood boiling. "I don't hurt her!" A spark flew out of his hand and shattered a flask. "She is my lover and my personal intimate life is no one's business!" He was on his feet, hands on the desk and eyes wild.

"It became my business when she was being hurt. This goes beyond the bruises from you sex life. She cries more than I have ever seen and it's always over you. She is in love and if you shatter her heart many of us will defend her, not you. And you need to know that." Severus knew he wasn't well liked in the staff and that they all hated their relationship.

"You all damned the relationship from the start; we weren't even given a chance, Albus." Severus whispered.

"If more than a year and a half isn't a chance then I don't know what else to do for you. I tell you, end things before they get out of control." Albus was now on his feet. His temper was raised and his voice harsh. "Or things will be managed in a different manner."

"Don't you wave you authority over my head! My relationship has nothing to do with my work." Severus was still in a low whisper.

"I will do what is best for Minerva." He turned and walked back towards his chambers. Severus knew that was his cue to leave and he was glad to go. The whole situation was inappropriate.

* * *

MinervaGirl8- Hey guys! So I am back from my trip in Washington DC! I had a great time and I met a fan girl as well as a bunch of LGBT supporters ^_^ I walked by the Human Rights Campaign Building! Also I had a strange experience…I was like super attracted to this woman on the trip but the problem was that she was like 30 years older than me, but she made me nervous and my heart skip :) it was so weird cuz she wasn't super attractive, she was quite plain but that made her even more attractive to me…she also sounded and looked like Melissa Etheridge! I swear she is gay…but ya know haha too old for me plus she lives in Arizona..otherwise I would have totally tapped that ;) but i talked to her and she is supportive of my lesbian life and such..so I had a nice time! Love you guys, as always leave me a message telling me what you think!


End file.
